Rapid, well-controlled, and safe methods to limit bleeding in vessels have encouraged the development of endovascular devices and techniques, and their introduction into clinical practice. Early devices used balloons, either non-detachable or later detachable, in order to block vessels, for example, in the treatment of carotid-cavernous fistulas and saccular aneurysms (Serbinenko, Neurosurg. 41: 125-145, 1974; Vopr. Neirokhir. July-August (4): 8-15. 1974; Vopr. Neirokhir. 35(6): 3-9, 1971).
Typically made from latex or silicone, balloons are delivered to a desired location in a vessel, then inflated in order to physically occlude the vessel. While other devices have since been developed, balloon occlusion remains in use, and is indicated for use in treating a variety of life-threatening conditions, including for example, giant cerebral and skull base aneurysms (Wehman et al., Neurosurg., 59: S125-S138, 2006), traumatic and non-traumatic vessel injury or rupture (Luo et al., J. Chin. Med. Assoc. 66: 140-147, 2003; Hirai et al., Cardiovasc. Intervent. Radiol. 19: 50-52, 1996), vertebro-vertebral arteriovenous fistulas (Berguer et al., Ann. Surg. 196: 65-68, 1982), and pre-operative tumor resections.
Detachable balloons are also useful clinically in procedures outside of neurological intervention. For example, balloons can be useful in flow reduction procedures such as shunt occlusion in patients with transjugular intrahepatic portosystemic shunts and hepatic insufficiency (Kaufman et al., J. Vas. Interv. Radiol. 14: 635-638, 2003), intrahepatic arterioportal fistulas (Tasar et al., Clin. Imag. 29: 325-330, 2005), treatment of varicoceles (White et al., Radiol. 139: 327-334, 1981; Pollak et al., Radiol. 191: 477-482, 1994; Makita et al., Radiol. 183: 575-577, 1992), shunt occlusion in patients with a Blalock-Taussig shunt (Reidy et al., Brit. Heart. J. 50: 101-103, 1983; DeSouza & Reidy, Clin. Radiol. 46: 170-175, 1992), obliteration of pulmonary arteriovenous fistulas, arteriovenous malformations or aortopulmonary anastomoses (Pollak et al., Radiol. 191: 477-482, 1994; DeSouza & Reidy, Clin. Radiol. 46: 170-175, 1992; Reidy et al., Brit. Heart J. 49: 284-287, 1983), coronary arteriovenous fistulas (Aydogan, Asian Cardiovasc. Thorac. Ann. 11: 63-67, 2003), or renal arteriovenous fistulas (Kadir et al., J. Urol. 129: 11-13, 1983; Marshall et al., J. Urol. 122: 237-239). Detachable balloons are also used in preoperative devascularization before surgical resection of organs such as the kidney (Kadir et al., J. Urol. 129: 11-13, 1983).